User blog:KniroAndTito3915/My weird, annoying, messed-up day
Okay, well, I think most of you guys know about my "move" from the Sonic fandom, right? Like, I'm not really much of a Sonic fan anymore (and I've been changing a lot of my FCs to OCs). Well, on top of that, remember how I was like, an obsessed Knuckles fan? Like, so obsessed, I would go to the extremes...I don't mean shipping or anything like that. I was never fangirl obsessed, more more obessed like, "I AM OBVISELEOY HIM AS A HUMANANSNNDAD" or something, I don't even know...but now I am waay less obsessed. This is the first time in almost four years I haven't been super obsessed with Knuckles. (Like at school, I would always get sidetracked because I would be thinking about Knuckles in weird situations). So, to the point, why was my day weird today? Well first off, today was the first day of the week, obviously, but also the first day at school without constantly obsessing over Knuckles. (Okay maybe I obsessed over the fact that I wasn't obsessing, but only like, once in a while). But today was so WEIRD! I felt way better than before. Actually I felt better than I had ever felt in like...the past four years. Like a heavy weight was lifted off my shoulders...I felt like I was free from some terrible trap...okay I probably sound insane, but really, I felt better knowing I was a freak obsessed with a weird, 4-foot-tall red anthropomorphic dog-looking-thing anymore. I still haven't gotten to the point though. Even though I felt so much better and all that, my day was actually kinda crappy. But I never got angry like any other crappy day I've had before. (Usually I'll be in a bad mood). I was in a good mood. #When I came to school, and sat in my old english room, I started drawing a picture of Skylon and Paws (I'll post that soon). Like ten minutes before the bell I remembered I forgot to read a comic book for French and then my friend came in. #When I went to Math class, turns out my other friend, which is the one I hang out the most (usually at Lunch) wasn't at school today. (I also predicted this would happen earlier). I thought, oh well, like I thought earlier this will give me time to read that book during lunch... #I head to my actual English room after, but turns out I had band today... #During band, as usual the nice band teacher is there, but then right when band starts she switches with the annoying band teacher! But I didn't really care. Band was also when I thought about how I wasn't obsessed anymore the most, and felt way better. But then my trumpet's valves started sticking, and since my friend wasn't there I had no valve oil because mine was in her freaking bag! Ugh! And my..."nemesis" was being exceptionally annoying with her fake laughing. #When it was lunch, I headed to my French class where I could read the stupid French comic about vultures killing people (literally), and like I predicted, MY FRENCH CLASSROOM WAS LOCKED! (IT'S ALWAYS LOCKED WHENEVER I NEED TO GO THERE, BUT NEVER ANY OTHER TIME!) So I went to my not-so-peaceful (old) English room and talked to my other friend, the same one from the morning about....Sonic. (Basically the only thing she talks about). #After I went to my French class but turns out I had science that block...(twice in one day!) #During Science we had a lab, and we had to role these things down a ramp and blah blah mesure the dots on some tape thing...but then we messed-up badly, and we realised we messed-up AFTER throwing out the tape with the dots, so WE COULDN'T REMESURE IT. And then we ran out of time. Oh, my God....but whatever. #So then we went to French. Oh dear God French was probably the highlight of my day, I mean, regarding what I was talking about at the beginning about the obsessions and all that...because we had some random Australian girl talk to us about Australia...and medecine. Somehow she got on the topic of Platypuses, which lead to the topic of monotremes, which lead to mentioning echidnas...and then (THANKFULLY SONIC OR KNUCKLES WEREN'T MENTIONED...but something worse.) this one kid in my class said how he loved echidnas because of um...the thing, you can read about it on wikipedia. First time echidnas were ever mentioned in school in my life. ON THE FREAKING FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL IN FOUR YEARS WHERE I WASN'T CONSTANTLY THINKING ABOUT KNUCKLES. UGHGHGSUKDHFSKDJFHALFFKALSNDFKJANFLSKDFNLSAD #Also I had just recently told the friend who wasn't here how I was obsessed with Knuckles, after like, forever, so it was possibly a good thing she wasn't at school today? I don't know... #And...my day unfolded in the weirdest manner ever....good day. #OH, FORGOT ONE THING: The (almost) ONLY thing I heard people talk about all day was "THE HUNGER GAMES! CATCHING FIRE! THE HUNGER GAMES! CATCHING FIRE! THE HUNGER GAMES!" like SHUT-UP! I haven't read the books or watched the movies, but it got SO ANNOYING AFTER A WHILE. #Oh, and I didn't have a lunch, all I ate was some weird leftover waffle for breakfast and a random PRESIDENT'S CHOICE RICH AND CHEWY CHOCOLATE CHIP bar. Side note: C'EST LE PHARE QUI VOUS INTERESSE? Category:Blog posts